dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Day of the Saiyans
たる！！ |romaji=Saiya-jin Kitaru!! |translated title=The Saiyans Arrive!! |release=February 28, 1989 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1989 #13) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=Vegeta Saga |episode=21, 22 |previous=Closer... Closer... |next=Let the Games Begin! }} たる！！|''Saiya-jin Kitaru!!|lit. "The Saiyans Arrive!!"}} is the nineteenth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the two hundred thirteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Vegeta and Nappa. Summary A crowd gathers around the two craters in East City, and they watch as a person exits one of the space pods. Piccolo and Gohan both sense that the Saiyans have arrived, as does Yamcha, Kuririn, Yajirobe (well, actually, he is just sitting somewhere eating some meat), and Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu. Both Saiyans are out of their ships now, and the little alien is not too impressed with Earth. The big alien then lifts his hand, and causes the entire city to explode, save them and their space ships. The big alien says he might have been a little too polite with his greeting. The little alien scolds him, referring to him as Nappa, and says they are not here to show off, and this planet can not be sold for much anyway. Nappa calls the little alien Vegeta, and states that they are just here to get a wish from the whatever-Balls. Vegeta says they are Dragon Balls, and first they will get information from the guy who killed Raditz. To begin they will search for the person with the highest battle power on the planet, because that will either be whoever killed Raditz or Kakarrot's son. Nappa wonders about there being a few people on this planet with battle powers over 1,000, but Vegeta says they are still no match for them. In not much time, Vegeta finds the highest reading on the planet. “Alright, Nappa. Let’s go play!” As they fly away toward Piccolo, Nappa notes how much he likes the low gravity on this planet. Yamcha quickly notices that the two aliens have started moving. Kuririn also notices, saying they are heading in the direction of two large power levels. He wonders if they are going toward Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu, or towards Piccolo and Goku's kid. Piccolo yells at Gohan, “They’re coming…!! “, and Gohan says he is ready. Elsewhere Tenshinhan prepares to fly off and tells Chiaotzu to stay put, but he refuses since he went to all the trouble training for this. At Kame House, Bulma and everyone else are watching on the news about a large-scale earthquake in East City. Kame-Sen’nin knows that means they have come. Bulma puts on the eye device she repaired and wants to find their location, and Oolong whines about not wanting to die. Kame-Sen’nin says they had just get in the way if they go, and all they can do is wish everyone good luck. Pu’er tells Yamcha not to die, and Bulma tells Goku to hurry, who is shown still racing down Serpent Road. It is now 12:20 PM, and Piccolo and Gohan (who is now wearing an outfit like Piccolo's) are waiting. They feel someone coming, but it turns out to be Kuririn. Piccolo asks if he has come to get in the way, and Kuririn explains that everyone else is coming too. Gohan remembers who Kuririn is now, and says his father said he was small but strong. Kuririn does not like the small part. They talk a bit more, when Piccolo interrupts that they are here. Kuririn can not believe their incredible ki, and Vegeta asks if they were not waiting for them. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Nappa *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Bulma *Turtle *Puar *Oolong Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House **East City *Other World **Snake Way Techniques *Volcano Explosion Gallery DBC213 02.png|Vegeta breathes in the Earth's air DBC213 04.png|Nappa destroys East City DBCh213p10.jpg|Roshi and the others at Kame House learn that the Saiyans are on Earth DBFCCh213p10.jpg|''Full Color Comics'' version Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters